The Tale of Sakura Haruno
by Saga of Forever
Summary: Although I labeled this genre,"Parody",please don't think of it as is more important to me than that. This is a prologue to my upcoming story about the strongest heroine in the series,Naruto Shippuden. Sakura Haruno is about to make her debut in her own Shippuden,Cha!
1. Introduction

It all started...with him. He's the one who changed my life. Why did it happen? Was it destiny? Was it my fate to be the horrible person I am now? Why? Why did this have to happen? And it's so unbelievable how it all started...

With one single look.


	2. Chapter 1: It All Starts Now

It all started at a festival. I was with my good friend Naruto...

"Hey,Sakura,slow down!" Naruto yelled from way behind me. "Sorry,Naruto,but your gonna have to keep up. I'm having way too much fun!" I shouted speeding ahead.

Hold it! This is exactly where it happened. As I was running,I slipped right pass him. Him! And all he did was stare! What type of person does that? Anyway,after the festival,me and Naruto headed into the forest to watch the fireworks. Now that I think of it,the forest was a pretty dumb place to go see fireworks in the first place. Why didn't we stay at the festival like everybody else?

"That was fun! I had a really great time tonight," I said smiling at Naruto. "Oh-ahh,me too!" he said blushing. Sheesh,what a dope,I thought. After the fireworks,me and Naruto started to head home. And then...

"What was that?" I said and swiveled around quickly. "I'm sure it was nothing,Sakura. Besides,I'll protect you!" said Naruto,his voice trailing off as he walked ahead. "Ok,if you say-hey I don't need any protection!" I broke off. But when I turned around,Naruto was gone. "So much for protection..." "That's just fine,I can protect myself," And before I knew it,I was of the ground. Rushed high above the forest trees..


	3. Chapter 2: Huh? It's You?

"Oh-Aaaaaaggh!" I'm screaming,I'm flailing,I'm dangling by a foot...huh? I try to swivel my head around to see where my foot is dangling from. And when I look up,I see him.

I gasp. All he's doing is looking at me,eyes so dead and dark in the moonlight,but at the same time,they're glowing. It's scary. It's scaring me! I start screaming again.

"Waaaauuaaaaggh!" But this time... "Shut up!" he says to me. That really set me off. I'm not going to let any Akatsuki tell me to shut up! "What did you just tell me to do!? I'll have your head!" I yelled kicking at him with my one leg. After three seconds,he couldn't ignore me any more. So he stopped his trip to wherever he was taking me and landed us on a low tree branch.

As soon as we landed,quickly but quiet safetly,I rapidly raised my hand,aimed to slap him. But as quick as lightning he grasped my wrist and said, "I don't want to end you,but it's possible that I can have a change of heart," He said it so calmly! It made me sick. But I said no more. I have to stop myself sometimes or else...

"Why were you following me and where are you taking me?" I demanded. He grinned. "Oh,so you were aware that I was following you," Of course,I'm not stupid,I thought. "What do you want from me?" He said nothing. Again all he did was stare. At my face, but then he started looking lower. Still,he was grasping my wrist. His grip was loose now. His hand started to circle slowly around my arm. I yanked my arm away fast. "Hm,interesting.." He said grinning and looking at me. But the way he was looking at me made me feel uncomfertable. I was a little frightened now. He took us back into the trees carrying me with more respect,I guess...


	4. Chapter 3: In the Lair of the Enemy

After two hours of continuous kicking,pushing,screaming,and more screaming, I finally fell asleep. Later,I awoke in a huge dark and mysterious cave...

It's silent and all I can hear are his footsteps. I can't see anything,mostly because I just woke up. But when my vision starts coming back to me, It's no different from before. It's still dark. And I don't like it one bit. I can't even see the face of the one holding me. All I see are eyes. His eyes. ...His eyes!

"Aaaghhh,let go of me!" "Sshhhhh.." he hushes me. I'm mad,so mad I could hit him,but I don't. And I stay quiet until he takes me into a room,his probably. He puts me down on a not-so-comfortable bed on the floor. "Why did you bring me here and what do you want with me?" He's just staring at me. But then he gives a little smirk. "You still don't know why?" What does he mean? Of course I don't know! "Stop playing games with me! Answer my question!" Silence. He likes it. He likes my screaming,my yelling. What's wrong with him?

He's coming closer."You're a very interesting little girl aren't you,Sakura?"


	5. Chapter 4: Interesting Little Girl

Oh no he just didn't! I hope my ears are incorrect. Did he just call me..."Little Girl"?

"That's it!" I pounce on him like a cougar and try to aim for his face. But he's blocking my hits. He's just really trying to piss me off. I'm hitting him with all my anger,and then all of a sudden,I fly backwards onto the bed. "What the-?" I squeaked. Over my breasts, I see him coming towards me. "My,what strength you have,Girly" "Stay back!" I warned. "You're quiet the wild one aren't you,little girl?" "Stop calling me that!" "I think it's about time you've learned your lesson," My legs flew wide open. "Gaah!" I yelped. I closed my eyes as he slithered between my legs. I can feel him staring at me,now I can feel his breath. He's watching me. "Please don't kill me," I whisper. "Does it really seem that way?" he whispers back. I turn my head to look at him slowly. When I open my eyes, his face is inches away from mine. Then he says,"I want you,every inch of your body.

I'm shocked and tears run down my face. His lips are hot on mine and so is the rest of his body. He's swiveling his tounge around inside my mouth. I start feeling dizzy. I can't move. He starts kissing my neck,sucking it. My head is spinning and I can hardly see anything. Now he's unraveling my kimono almost fully exposing my chest. "You've developed big time since I've last seen you. Your body just keeps getting better and better," "N-no..." I squeak. He pauses for a second. I can't see what he's doing,all I hear is,"Oh,Sakura.." and "How you tease," A few seconds later I feel something.."Where's your monstrous strength now,little girl?" My mind goes blank, I can't think of anything other than-"Uuaaaaaaaagghhh!" He's inside me,inside me! He's thrashing back and forth inside me! It hurts!

"Aahh,your so tight,Sakura" he says,gasping and drooling. "Ah,ah,ah,ah,ah,aah!" I can't-can't think! I can't think! Faster,he's-faster! Going faster! "Ah,yeah,yes yes!" "Uuaaaaaaagghh!" "Nnnghh!" What is this hot fluid going inside of me!?

...I'll never forget him. Sasori...


	6. Chapter 5: Big Trouble!

"What the hell is going on in there!?" says someone from outside of the door. As soon as I start gaining back my consciousness, I try to cry for help in the loudest voice possible,hoping someone will hear me. But all that comes out is,"Aaaauuuggh". "What the fuck was that!?" says the voice. It's working! I try to make more noises,but then Sasori covers my mouth. Bastard. "Sasori,if you're doin' what I think you're doin',we're gonna have a serious talk," says the voice. "Sasori?" "...Bitch!" Then the door busts down. "Wooaaah!" says the man. "Shut up,Hidan, you'll attract everyone!" warns Sasori. But eveyone is already standing there,looking at us. "Whoa,do my eyes deceive me?" says a face that is all to familiar. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sasori gets a women,a real one!" "Tch!" tuts Sasori. "Ooh,that girlie is almost naked.." says another face. "Sasori has a dick!?" Yells someone. A couple laughed,some sighed. Is this the Akatsuki, I ask myself. The criminals,theifs,murderers that we shinobi despise so much? Why are they acting like this!? "Well don't just sit their,Sasori,continue!" "Ew,you disgusting ass!" "Deidara,you know you love porn," "Hell yeah!"

I must be in a genjutsu or something because this is nuts! "What's going on?" says a powerful voice. "Oh Shiit," says one. And then they all scatter.

This super tall,super scary guy comes walking into the room. He stands there for a moment. Then he says,"Who is this?" Before Sasori could say anything,I got up and ran out of the room. "Get her!" demanded the tall scary man. Almost everyone started chasing me. It was so frightening! It didn't take too long before one of them caught me. He snatched me by my arm,raised me to where our faces are leveled,grinned at me and said,"Oh,the ways that I could play with you," I gulped hard,he was pretty tall too. But not scary tall like the other guy. Sheesh!

"Hey look guys,Kisame got her!" yells one. I hear dozens of feet come trampling to see the one called "Kisame's" prize,me. "Give her to me!" "Hell no,give her to me!" "Your all idiots," And then the powerful voice says, "None of you shall have her but Sasori," "What!" I scream,surprising myself. Then the big scary man looks at me sharply. I make a whimpering noise. Then he walks away. "I don't give a shit about anything Pain says," said one of them. The same one who bust down the door in fact. "Your gonna be my bitch,you hear?" Whaaaaaaaa-!? "You little shit! I'm gonna cut your penis off and call you my bitch!" Everyone was blown away by what I just said,including me! How could I say such a thing to an Akatsuki!? You idiot! Now there going to kill you and- "Mmmm,looks like I got a prize," he says,licking his lips.

"Aw shit,Sasori you got a lucky one on your hands!" says the one called Deidara. "Hey,fuck Sasori and his wee-wee,I got a big dick to please you all night,girl!" Sasori pushes Hidan out of the way and starts walking towards me. The medium guy drops me. Sasori then takes my hand and walks me to his room. When we're in,he whispers to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have brought you,you're nothing but trouble.."

"..."


	7. Chapter 6: Red Rage vs Ballistic Anger

His whisper rung in my ears like a never ending bell. It confused me with much anger. "You idiot!" I threw his pillow at him with so much force to the point where it split into two halfs against his back. And as he turned around slowly,I gave him a right hook.

That move must've really ticked him off because all he did was...well that's the thing,he didn't do anything! Just stand there like a lifeless statue. He turned his head towards me slowly with a look only I recognized. The same look he gave me when we last battled,back when lady Chiyo was still here...His eyes were wide and filled with rage the color red. 'Do it, I dare you',my face read. I was about to show him a side of me that he has never witnessed. He looked at me,eyes zoomed. We both knew what would happen next.

A rumbling 'BOOM' filled the cavern. "What the hell was that?" asked one of the Akatsuki to no one in general. More 'BOOM's and 'BANG's sounded throughout the cave. Finally,they come running to see what all the ruckus was about. Including 'Mr Tall and Scary'.

"Stop!" he shouted as cracks and holes where made into the walls and the floor. We were both unstoppable until he stopped us from clashing into each other with a simple raise of his hand. Then 'WOOSH',me and Sasori flew back,rushing into the walls.

"Control yourselves!" he spoke. He looked at me with cold eyes,but I stared back at him without fear. He then turned his head towards Sasori and he said, "If you're really willing to keep this girl you must prove to me you are capable of it," he spoke. He then glared back at me. And then he walked away,deeper into the darkness of the cave. No one said a word. Just smirks or giggles.

Me and Sasori were the only one's left outside of our room. We were still at the entrance,glaring at each other. Ha,kinda reminds me of...


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

When we were back in his room,all we did was sit. Each of us on the opposite side of the bed. It was quiet. Very quiet. For a very long time,none of us said anything. Until...

"I'm..sorry," he said in a low voice. But I didn't say anything back. And then,he said, "I shouldn't have treated you that way," ... "Tch,why are you apologizing to me?" I said getting up. I then stood in front of him and said, " Don't apologize to me,your an Akatsuki, Akatsuki don't apologize," He looked at me only moving his eyes. "Don't you have any self-dignity for yourself?" I looked away,blushing. " I mean, you don't have to be so polite to me," The room fell silent once again. " Look,I'm spilling my guts here,the least you could do is say something!" I shouted back at him. "I wouldn't want to be too polite,now would I?" I almost said something,but I closed my mouth and let it go. "Listen,all I'm trying to say is...well,I'm sorry too,I guess..."

He stared at me. His facial expressions are very hard to read. It's pissing me off! "Hey, I'm trying to be a good person here and your just-!" He quickly pulled me onto the bed and I landed on my back. He then hovered over me,staring. I looked at him angrily. "You're so cute,Sakura-chan, I just wanna kiss you," "mph!" I squeaked. "You won't get mad at me,will you?" I looked at him for a second. Then I turned my head and gave him a "hmpf". He then slowly started kissing my neck.

"You like it,Sakura-Chan?" I hate to admit it,but.. "I like it when you blush,Sakura-chan,it really turns me on," "Hey," I squeaked. "Don't go so fast...ok?" "But Sakura-chan,I can't resist.." Oh man,why is he so enticing!? "Mmmm,mmh," He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I was then hypnotized.

Best apology ever,Cha!


	9. Chapter 8: Sex Crazy

Ok,I know this sounds ridiculous,but I'm going crazy over his Dick!

6:50 A.M.

"Mmm,Sasori,"..."Sasori!" "Mmmmhh?" "I-I want it,Sasori," "...Sakura-chan,"

4:18 P.M.

"Sasori-san," "Yeah?" "I want more semen-in here!" *nosebleed*

12:00 A.M.

"Hey,baby,wake up and gimme your cock," *Biggu nosebleed*

See what I mean!? I don't know what's gotten into me! I would've never said these things if..if-him!

"Heeey,Sasorii!" "What!?" I marched up to him and slapped his face. "What the hell!?" "How dare you have sex with me,I never wanted to loose my virginity!" "It wasn't my fault," "What do you mean!?" "It was their fault," He said,pointing two fingers towards my breasts. I slapped him again. "The next hit's gonna be a punch!" "So angry sex?" "...Hmmm..."

*HENTAI,HENTAI,HENTAI!*㈶1

Two hours later.

"Haaahahahahaaa,Sasori!" "Mmm,Sakura,"

Oi,I need help. I try walking around but I keep thinking about that sweet Dick!


	10. Author's Words

I hope chapter eight wasn't to erotic for you guys. But let me warn you now, when I say there will be a lot of explicit shit in this story, I mean it! So if your new to this kinda suff, I suggest you back off slowly unless your willing to witness it.

So,without further ado,enjoy the story,folks!


	11. Chapter 9: Problem Solved

Ok,so I think that I have a solution to my 'Penis Problem'..

"Sasori! Let me go!" I screamed "But Sakura," he said calmly, "This is what you wanted,dear," "Yeah,well I don't want it any more!" I said, strapped down, arms and legs spread to every corner of the bed.

"Sakura," he said in a tune, " If you don't shut up I'm going to have to put this across your mouth," he said,once again in a tune. He was holding a roll of tape in his hand. "You wouldn't!" I said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I'd rip your head clean off!" I replied. "Oh?" he questioned.

By the time one of the Akatsuki came in the room,my mouth was sealed by the tape. 'Oh no',I thought. 'This looks so wrong,I hope he's not thinking about anything pervy'! But instead,he said, "Ooh,Sasori" "You're growing up so very quickly," 'I knew it' I thought to myself. 'No one in this place is civilized'.

In addition to this 'scrimmage', Sasori didn't say anything! Oh,that dirty bastard! I would shout it out if my mouth weren't- "NOOO,MISS PINKIIEEEE!" ...What the? "Tobi,no!" Said the one standing by the door. The screaching man ran into the room. He shoved Sasori out of the way and Sasori toppled onto the ground. 'Tobi' then hopped onto my waist and started to untie the ropes that held me. "So sorry about this, Miss Pinkie," He whispered. I stared at him with the most bewildered face I have ever made. But all I was staring at was an orange mask. Suddenly, two angry hands reached from behind Tobi and grabbed his shoulders fiercely. Then the hands pulled him down to the ground. It was Sasori. I had no idea, but..for some reason...I felt really bad for the little guy.

I got off of the bed and said, "Sasori,you didn't have to throw him," The three of them, including the one standing by the door,all stared at me with curiosity, hope, and anger. Well,Sasori with anger. "What?" he said. "You heard me," I replied,smart-mouthed and eyes closed slightly. Sasori stared at me with grave anger. I could tell, although his face was blank, his eyes were flaring with rage. Then he turned around quickly, gave a 'Hmph', and told everyone to get out of his room. Including me. I then gave him a 'Hmph' as well,then I helped the little guy up and took him by his arm as we both left the room.

Sasori just stood there in silence. Until that blue medium tall guy came in his room and said, "Wow, Sasori, you really know how to lose girls fast, don't you!" Displeased with what he said, Sasori threw a shuriken at him. But Blue swiftly dodged it, and gave a snicker. He then walked away. Leaving Sasori to his dwelling full of emptiness and anger.


	12. Chapter 10: A New Friend

Tobi lead us to his room and we both sat on his bed.

"So your Tobi,right?" I asked. "Yup,that's me!" He replied. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because of the mask on his face, but I'm pretty sure he was. "Well, you seem like the only civilized person in this place," I said matter-of-factly "Oh, that's not true.." I looked at him bewildered, "Why ever not?" I wasn't afraid to ask. "Well, believe it or not, but that Sasori can take care of you better than I can, that's for sure!"

"Oh," I moped, "Sure, he'll take care of me alright," "Truth is Tobi, I'm real tired of him. I just wanna leave this place." Tobi hummed to himself thoughtfully. "Oh, You could sneak away!" "I've already tried that!" "Ummm..." And then he gave a "Haha!" and said, "Tobi knows how to get you out of here!" I looked up at him and smiled.

Later that day, me and Tobi were still in his room, planning our 'assault'. "Ok, so here's how it goes," Whispered Tobi. "First, I run into Sasori's room. And then, I pounce on him!" "While I'm distracting him, you slither past his room and head for the entrance!" "It's so childish, it just might work!"

What the hell am I saying!? I'm a goof for believing that the plan would actually work! Because right when I slipped pas Sasori's door, guess who was waiting for me just around the corner!? & Scary himself!

"Yaaaaahh!" Tobi and Sasori heard me screech from outside the room. Sasori immediately shoved Tobi off of him, got to his feet, and ran towards my voice. Tobi quickly followed. What they saw was a little girl, 10 feet of the ground, squirming around in the grasp of a giant. "Well don't just stand there, help me!" I commanded. "Quiet you, you'll be coming with me," Said the giant. "Aww, screw it all!" I yelled out of anger. And yes, failure.

He took me into his room and threw me on the floor. "What the hell is your problem!? What you gonna rape me too!?" "Silence!" He demanded. Then gave me a look. "What are you talking about?" I shouted, "Your little rat raped me! Bet ya didn't know that, did ya!?" He stood silently. Then, "Stay," He walked out of the room without another word. "Stay?" I mumbled, " Who's he telling' to stay? Bitch."

"Sasori!" said the man as he approached Sasori. "Is it true that you've violated that girl of her womanly essence?" Sasori looked extremely annoyed. "Yes, Pain," He replied in the most calmest voice he could put on. "Why?" Asked Pain. Sasori couldn't hold it back anymore, he exploded. "Dammit, because I wanted to!"


	13. Chapter 11: A Glimpse of Sasori

A gasp came from Tobi. Did he dare disrespect his Master? He's crazy!

"What did you just say to me, Sasori?" Said the man coldly. Sasori closed his eyes from anger and annoyance. "Do not make me repeat myself," said Sasori, trying his utmost to keep control of himself. An "Ooooh..." came from Tobi, who held his face in shock.

"Sasori,"

"Whaat!?"

His leader didn't say a word. He gave a 'Hmph' and walked away. Sasori stormed off back into his room, mumbling something. The leader came back into the room I was in, he closed the door behind him. "Yees?" I asked unpatiently. "Leave," he said. "Go back to Sasori," I didn't hesitate to leave, but I sure did give that guy a glare on the way out.

The nerve, I thought. Who does this guy think he is having his way with me? I'll show him. And then I walked into Sasori's room. I closed the door. Sasori was sitting at the edge of his bed. I saw his facial expression. " Are you mad too!?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "Yeah," he replied. "Wanna do something about it?" Sasori looked at me. He stared for a minute, then he shook his head and said, "Yeah,"

Next thing you know, me and Sasori were running through the halls yelling for no apparent reason, destroying the walls! It felt good. Having someone to share my anger with, and all. Sometimes, we could make very good team. But it's not like I like him or anything...

Anyway, after that quick tantrum, we felt sooo relieved! "Wow...that was fun!" I cheered. Sasori was staring at me, smiling. "Didn't you have fun!?" He just stared. Wait a minute, I thought. Then, I said, "I mean..!" Sasori interrupted me with a chuckle and said," You're so cute, Sakura-chan," That kinda made me blush. But who cares!? I folded my arms,huffed, and said," What ever. Shut up!"

All he did was laugh. It was sweet.


End file.
